


i'll take the risk (you're worth it)

by hhhyuckies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhyuckies/pseuds/hhhyuckies
Summary: ten wonders if he is willing to risk everything for johnny.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	i'll take the risk (you're worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for a little wonder fest! i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :) also!!! i really want to thank my [beta](https://twitter.com/ohsunwrites?s=09) for helping me with it so much!

in this world, there are four types of species: civilians, heroes, villains and monsters. 

civilians are the normal humans with no purpose other than to live and be saved by the heroes. the heroes are the saviours; they protect the entirety of the zone they are assigned to from monsters and villains. the villains act as a buffer between monsters and heroes; they aren’t necessarily evil. their purpose is to offer a challenge for the heroes, so it wouldn’t be as easy to capture the monsters. and the monsters are just that: monsters. the ones who terrorise the zones and its civilians and are often brought down and defeated by the treasured heroes.

it has always been this way. 

ever since the moment ten signed up to be a hero and obtained the ranking of ‘a-class’, he had despised a certain villain, who went by the name of johnny. the tall and slender male always managed to do something to rile him up. it started off small: he would simply call him short and mock him for their significant difference in height. and then, it escalated to johnny purposely doing things to make it impossibly hard to catch him.

one of these things that he tends to do is intentionally get /so/ close to him, just within his grasp, and then he disappears. he leaves and slips out of his grip. 

thinking about it, it makes no sense.

if only his grip was a _little_ tighter. if only he had clicked his fingers to take him back to the hero headquarters a _little_ quicker. maybe then he could be paired against another villain who didn’t infuriate him as much as johnny did.

these thoughts flood his mind during the minute that he stands on the stairs at the side of the building, glaring down at johnny. 

“are you kidding me? are you actually serious?”

ten curses out as he leaps down from the side of the building to where johnny stands. a smirk dresses the taller’s features, his arms crossed against his broad chest. he rolls his eyes at the way johnny stands there, looking so cocky and proud of himself. 

the male tells himself constantly that he hates the way that johnny looks down at him. he reminds himself over and over again that he hates the way that johnny’s eyes follow him with every move he makes. that he hates how the streetlight hits johnny just right, making his black and gold-embellished suit shimmer. (the glimmer from the gold is something that makes it almost impossible for ten to tear his eyes away from johnny, not that he would ever admit it.)

he tells himself that he can’t stand the villain.

“you say that everytime, angel.” johnny takes a couple of steps closer to ten, his smirk growing larger and an ever-so-smug chuckle escapes his lips. “every single time, you get _so_ close to catching me and we meet here. and you say the same words.” with every word, he gets closer to the hero. 

ten knows johnny is right but he refuses to admit it.

he rolls his eyes, averting his eyes. instead of feeling small under the taller’s gaze, he looks up at the building he just jumped from. 

“you know, ten, you really could catch me here. it’s not like i’m going anywhere. it would be so easy for you to just get me. i’m right here.” 

ten isn’t sure whether his mind is playing tricks on him or if johnny’s voice really did soften just that little when he said he was right there. he chuckles bitterly anyways, his hands moving to his hips and his brow rising slightly.

“you know how this works. i find you here and then, we talk for some ti– ”

“i think we do a little more than talking.” 

ten’s eyes widen and he reaches forward to push johnny gently, but johnny grabs his hand and pulls him against him. he glances down at the hero, “am i lying? i mean, you’ve cried in my arms here, we’ve been _this_ close before and we’ve _kissed_. many, many times. all during the days that we’ve met in this very spot.”

the shorter recalls all of those moments and wonders why he never caught him when he had the chance to. what’s stopping him from capturing the villain once and for all?

“well, it’s not like i planned to be matched against someone i work so well with, hm?” ten’s voice is soft and gets quieter with every word. he looks up at johnny, their bodies almost pressed together. 

the only thing stopping their chests from being pushed against each other was ten’s hand. the proximity of the pair shares the warmth between them and the sound of both of their hearts racing. 

his voice quiet, almost inaudible under the sounds of cars passing by and the hubbub of the saturday nightlife around the alleyway they were in, ten murmurs, “johnny, this–” he pauses, trying to get a hold of his emotions and forces himself to focus on his words, not how he can feel the speed at which his heart is racing under the skin tight suit he is forced to wear. “we can’t do this. you know why.”

the words sharply fly out of his mouth but the way his voice falters at the end tells johnny that he doesn’t mean it. he does not mean anything that he says. his grip loosens on ten’s arm but still, the small male stays there, his chest pressed against johnny’s and his hands on the other. 

“nothing will happen, ten. please stop lying to yourself.”

johnny’s soft, sweet whisper and the gentle hand that moves to stroke ten’s cheek makes his knees weak. it makes him melt and as if a volcano, filled with butterflies, had erupted in his stomach; he doesn’t want to feel like this. he hates how johnny makes him feel but at the same time, he desperately desires this feeling. he longs to be the villain’s. he yearns for his affection and care. 

but it wasn’t right.

he wasn’t sure if johnny knew. the leader of zone 1.27, who went by ‘dy’, constantly warns the heroes of the dangers of being smitten for those they are diametrically opposed to. one of the things that terrifies ten the most is the threat of both the hero and villain being vaporised and simply replaced. it wasn’t even as if it was a conspiracy theory or something unproven. they had been shown the videos of couples, ripped away from each other and the heart wrenching pain displayed on their faces as they turn into specks of dust, as a warning.

it terrifies him. he never wants to go through that nor would he wish for anyone to go through it. 

but something about johnny makes him want to take that risk if it means he could call him ‘his’, even if it was just for a night. 

“john. i don’t want to lose you. i will lose you if we do this. i can’t–” 

ten’s almost silent voice is muffled by johnny’s lips meeting his. gentle. delicate. sweet. the hand that previously stroked his cheek instead moves to under his chin, slightly tilting it up so it’s comfortable for them both. a hum escapes his lips and gets lost somewhere between the pair. their lips move against each other’s like it is natural. ten can’t fathom why he can’t tear himself away from johnny. 

their lips stay connected until the sound of familiar alarm bells blare around them, signifying that it is already midnight. ten takes a step back from johnny, shaking his head. his chest heaves. his eyes widen as he mumbles, “we have to go. this is the time for z-class heroes and villains to be out. not a-class ones. come, we need to hide.” ten steps back some more, almost stumbling but he balances himself.

“ten–” johnny is about to ask him something when he is cut off by his own yelp, due to a tug on his arm into a corner that leads to a dead end near the alleyway. they face each other, ten leaning against a wall and johnny close in front of him. 

“johnny. i want you so bad. i want to be yours desperately. but i’m so terrified.”

“stop being scared, angel. what do you have to lose?”

“you?”

the way ten frowns as he speaks tells johnny that he isn’t being completely honest with what happens if you break the rules as a hero but he doesn’t dare to digress. there are boundaries, and he doesn’t wish to cross them, especially since he can so clearly see that ten doesn’t want to talk about it. 

“you won’t lose me for being with me. even if you do, isn’t it a risk you’re willing to take?” his head cocks to the side, concern dripping through his voice and adorning his features. his hand reaches to take ten’s and he pulls it up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. he sees how the other’s face contorts and can only imagine what is running through his mind.

ten’s gaze follows johnny, from when he takes his hand to when his lips delicately press against his knuckles. the inner conflict of taking the risk or ignoring his own desires pains him as neither offers a true situation of serenity. one only causes him pain but he would still be able to see johnny and admire him without acting on that desire. and the other causes the both of them pain but he would be satisfied. he would give in to the yearning that he has been biting back for painfully long. 

he wants to give in.

no, he needs to give in.

and that’s what he does.

“i’ll take that risk. you’re worth it.”


End file.
